


神奇际遇

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Peter Quill, M/M, MCU Peter Quill, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, tag真的好烦, 暗示漫画Peter Quill/Richard Rider
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 1. 大概是漫画银护（2008）/MCU Peter母亲刚去世的宇宙交叉2. 私设一个Peter刚被掠夺者拐走Ego就带走了Peter，然后Peter开挂把亲爹炸了3. 这个时候满宇宙乱飞的人体火箭Nova Richard发现了一颗凭空出现的星球……4. 作为一个作者需要为自己的文解释这么多就很失败





	神奇际遇

一颗碎石砸在了他的脑袋上。

“Peter，我的小星爵，该起床了。”

Peter艰难地睁开眼睛，母亲怀抱的温度在他的皮肤上迅速消散。世界在疯狂摇晃着，仿佛游乐园里失控的海盗船。空气中似乎还徘徊着自称他父亲的男人愤怒的吼叫。他撑着膝盖在逐渐倾斜的土地上努力保持平衡。一棵大树在他面前颓然倒塌，扭曲的树枝划破了他的脚踝。地心深出传来轰鸣的声音，仿佛一颗星球临死前绝望的悲泣。

“PETER！你太让我失望了！”

Ego说这个星球上只有他们两个高等生命，现在Ego不见了，Ego被他变出的吃豆人咬成了两截，然后有什么从地下很深很深的地方爆炸开来。也许这个星球只剩下他自己了。Peter不知道这是不是一件好事，但是他想活下去。他咬紧牙关把眼眶中的泪水眨回去，酸涩的液体在口腔久久不散。他紧紧攥住口袋里的播放器，歌词从他颤抖的嘴唇中断断续续地掉落。

“我们远非凡物！我本想和你一起成就大业！”

悬崖开始迅速后退，Peter转身向前跑去，远处地平线卷起了黄色的沙尘，他抹去额角的血液，埋头钻进死亡的陷阱。

“Peter，我在你的母亲的脑袋里放下肿瘤，但是我不得不这样做。”

他是星爵，他不可以哭。他要活下去，他可以做到的。

-

“Worldmind，是我记忆出了差错还是我的眼睛出现了幻觉，这个地方之前有这么一颗行星吗？”

Richard Rider瞪着视线前方不断塌缩的球体，绿色的光芒环绕在无声崩溃的星球上，不断抛射于黑暗之中的能量射线仿佛一场绝望的末世狂欢。他再一次感慨宇宙的壮丽，远非普通的地球居民所能想象。

当然这也带来了很多苦恼与责任。

Richard举起手想要揉揉额头，才想起自己还带着头盔。Worldmind干巴巴地在对他说道：“这颗星球像是凭空出现的，我只扫描到一个……应当是地球居民的存在，但这显然不是地球。”

“他在哪儿？”

Richard顿时感到自己胸口的心脏狂跳咆哮着要冲进宇宙真空，老乡深陷围困的消息让他同时被思乡和忧虑夹击。新星循着规划的路线一路全速飞行，穿过重重烟尘和四处乱飞的碎石勉强看到了他的行动目标。

一个迈着踉踉跄跄的步伐奔跑的幼小身影。

他在人类孩童被树干撞倒在地压成肉泥之前一个俯冲抱起那个孩子。怀中的重量让他感到安心。他长叹一口气，任由小朋友紧紧抱住他的脖子把脸埋进他的胸口。一个危机之中令人欣慰的拥抱。孩子含糊不清的话语几乎被掩盖在物体碎裂撞击的轰鸣中。

“你是来救我的吗，先生？”

“是的，你安全了，孩子。我会保护你。”

-

“在这样下去你救起的孩子就会窒息而死，或者冷死，或者被宇宙射线……”

“好了好了我知道了！”

Worldmind闭上了嘴，Richard翻了一个白眼——他确保怀中的孩子没有看到自己的表情。小男孩正全神贯注地试图施展自己的神奇能力，他鼓着腮帮子，伸出的双手因为过度用力而颤抖着，支棱成爪的小手在空气中不住地抽搐。

他们很快就要没有空气了。

“我不行……我做不到。”男孩抽泣着大喊。

“你不是说你的天神爸爸教了你一个大招吗！你试着弄一个球套在脑袋上不行吗？”

Richard焦躁地踢开旋转着冲他们飞来的不明物体，男孩发出嗯嗯啊啊的叫声，脏兮兮的腮帮子鼓起两个愤怒的小球。要不是情况危急，Richard倒是很想戳一戳。他独自一人在太空里窜来窜去处理危机已经许久了，甚至开始忘记和他人相处是什么样的感觉。

新星有些跑偏的思绪被怀中突然爆发出的蓝色光芒所打断。Richard抱紧了胳膊上扭动的男孩生怕他掉下去，随着光芒开始覆盖他全身，Richard觉得一种奇异酥麻的感觉在皮肤下缓慢爬行。鬼晓得这个男孩到底有什么能力，他只知道自己不能松手，不能松手，不能……

世界在他的耳边渐渐安静下来，他惊讶地环顾四周，黑暗逐渐吞噬了光芒，行星无声地化作无数大小不一的冰冷块状物漫无目的地飘荡着。蓝色的大泡泡将他们圈在怀中，似乎将他们与整个宇宙相隔绝。

这男孩的爸爸真的是天神吧？

一双温热的小手拍了拍他的下巴，Richard低下头，看到一双亮晶晶的绿眼睛正冲他闪烁着星光。

“谢谢你，先生。我叫Peter Quill，你可以叫我星爵。”

Peter……星……什么？

僵住的脑子重新开始运转，Richard艰难地阖上因为惊讶而张开的嘴巴，差点咬到自己的舌头。

-

Peter一边往嘴里塞着食物，一边目不转睛地盯着一群只有他自己腰那么高的四眼外星人扭动着脖子上的八只触手从他们的桌子旁经过。Richard往嘴里灌着酒，有些头疼地敲了敲桌子。

“Peter，注意点，小心那些人生气了打你。”

“可是他们看起来像大章鱼！”

Richard心中一紧，暗叫不好。“大章鱼”们齐刷刷地扭头，平行发射的十六道视线宛如死亡警告将他们钉在原地。

“小子，注意你的嘴！”

粉色的触手带着大红色的吸盘往Peter的方向冲过来，小男孩的眼睛因为惊讶而微微睁大，他往后倒去，丢了鞋子的脚在酒吧肮脏的坐垫上胡乱蹬着。Richard叹了一口气，心想自己果然不适合带孩子。

“当然了，Richard Rider，我希望你考虑我的建议，马上开始执行下一个任务。”

“我不能丢下这个孩子不管！”

Richard翻过桌子挡在Peter的面前，确保那些黏糊糊的触手不会绕过自己碰到男孩。他举起被缠绕的右手在空中抡了一圈，然后往前奋力一甩，“大章鱼”惨叫着扑向了自己的朋友们，带着他们一起飞到了街道上。

他无视了周围的喧闹和来自老板的咒骂，抱起身后的男孩向门口走去。Peter在他怀中不安分地动着，一会儿摸摸他胸口盔甲的黄色圆圈，一会儿拍拍他的头盔，用手掰他额头上的红色星星。

“Richard！你太厉害了！你是大英雄！”

Peter的眼睛因为快乐的情绪瞪得滚圆，Richard在绿色的波纹中看到了熟悉的蓝色光芒。

（“这场战争将使你更加坚强，在这结束之后没人会说新星是一个无足轻重的地球男孩。”）

“你也是，Peter，你也无愧于‘星爵’这个称号。”

Peter开心地笑了起来，想要说什么，最后有些不好意思地低下头。Richard看着男孩红通通的脸颊，想起另一个星爵，更成熟而神秘的那一个，穿着破破烂烂的绿色外套，脑袋抵着冰凉的金属墙壁，在他的赞赏下不屑地撇着嘴。

（“没人要你说。”）

他对着男孩毛绒绒的金色小脑袋露出一个被头盔遮掩的微笑。

-

“那是Yondu！”

Peter拉了拉他的手，见Richard没有反应，他焦急地跳了起来，小小的身体撞在Richard蓝色的制服上，多多少少给正在和头盔吵架的新星带来了一些冲击。

“Yondu是谁？”

Peter撅起嘴低下头，右脚在地面上顺时针划了半圈，又逆时针划回去。

“他是来接我的——他是坏人！”

男孩的语气让Richard不由莞尔，他想起Peter——另一个Peter被Rocket教训后隔着视屏对自己抱怨的样子。

（“我觉得我们的任务进行得很顺利！”）

Richard整理好自己的表情，蹲下身握着小男孩的肩膀。Peter向他靠拢过来，孩子不经意间展现的信任与依赖让他的内心彻底软作平底锅上滋滋作响的黄油。

“Peter，他是坏人吗？是的话我就去揍他一顿。”

“他不是！”Peter猛然抬起头，意识到自己说了什么后又懊悔地摇着脑袋，像是在责怪自己，“妈妈死后他把我从地球上带走了……还说要吃了我！”

Peter瞪了一眼正要大笑的Richard，扮了一个凶神恶煞的表情：“那些人长得太丑了，还逼我穿难看的制服！但是Ego抓我的时候他们和Ego打了一架……我以为他们都死了。”

“那你想回到他们身边吗？Peter，你记不记得我告诉你的？”

男孩不情愿地点点头：“我们可能不是一个宇宙的。”

“还有呢？”

“成年前不许喝啤酒。”

“以及？”

“我应该回去……回到我的家人身边。”

“真是个好孩子。”Richard欣慰地摸了摸男孩的头顶，良好的手感让他忍不住多停留了一下。

“我不是小孩子了！”

Peter气冲冲地拍开了Richard已经准备收回的手。

“明白，我的小星爵。”

-

Richard把Peter交给那个穿着品味差劲的红色长风衣蓝脸男人之后转身飞了许久，才终于停下来。Worldmind在他脑子里唠唠叨叨着说他飞行的方向不对。他选择性无视了噪音，回身看向他离去的地方。

星球在各自的位置无声地行进，远处模糊的星光闪烁，除此之外再无其他。仿佛一位意外来客从未拜访。

五分钟之后他收到一条消息，Rocket在通讯器那一头大喊着。

“我们在Knowhere庆祝自己没有被烧死！Peter问你就算是不顺路要不要来一起喝一杯！”

他听到背景音里Peter和Gamora吵吵嚷嚷的声音，突然很想看一眼那个沉迷咖啡的男人乱糟糟的头发，听一听他最近新发生的故事。

“我一会儿就到。”

-

Peter跟在Yondu的身后，故意在地上重重踏着脚步，表达自己的不满。

“我被Richard救了，他可厉害呢，咻——就能飞得很远很远！”

Yondu发出“啧啧”的声音，满不在乎地用双手搂着脑袋走在前面。不时有船员从房间里探出脑袋对他打招呼，Peter和他们浮夸地击掌，觉得自己像是在走红毯的明星。等他回过神，Yondu已经站在走廊的尽头不耐烦地吹着口哨作势要扎他。

“嘿！我和你说话呢！你为什么不让我和Richard多呆一会儿！”

Peter后退一步，和忽然蹲下的Yondu拉开距离。男人哼着曲儿从外套口袋里粗暴地掏出什么东西递给了Peter。

“给你的飞行靴，下次自己飞。堂堂掠夺者居然还要别人抱着，丢脸！”


End file.
